One of Four is Missing
by RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry
Summary: 1 out of the 4 children of Layla Nettie and Jason Nettie was an orphan. A cursed child that will never have friends. She had enough and is running away. She will spread her wings and adventure with Fairy Tail, Will they go after her or not? Ayane, Tia, Mya. and Ben is MY characters and Ayane is from Living Once More. (also my story) R&R 3rd genre is Mystery.


**Wow a 6th story...Oh gosh why do I keep getting awesome ideas. Haha I have 3 new OCs but 1 is still the same but imagine her with different hair color. Their names by age is Tia, Mya, Ayane, and Ben. Hehe starting~**

* * *

_**(Aya's Pov)**_

Ayane Here! I have 2 older sisters and 1 younger brother! First is the oldest is Tia she is 20, female, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes! Next is Mya. She's 13, female, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes! Then Me. Next is my little brother Ven, He is 4 and has Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I have only a few friends...Wendy Dragneel, Chelia Blendy, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet. A few days ago I found a journal of some sort. I will read it now.

_Jan, 26th, 2005_

_ Today we got a new child from the orphanage. She is 3 years old. She is so pretty but she is a cursed child. I fear for her safety. We already had 10 accidents today. I'm afraid she will always be alone, I hope she won't be lonely._

_Jan, 31st, 2007_

_My gosh I hate her she is nothing but work. We have to be alert all the time! She is now 5 but still we have to be worried she will choke or trip down the stairs. I hate her! She just needs to leave, we can't be always caring for her! She goes to school and made 1, 1 friend and everything is always so tough because we have to keep going there to bring her home will just have to teach her the pain we had to go through._

_ Sep, 25th, 2010_

_She WILL be gone. I can't stand getting all of my children in harm's way. Everything is because of that cursed child! She will be gone, She will die._

I finished reading it. I needed to know who the orphan is. it's obvious that it's not Ben, But who could it be? *Knock Knock* I opened the door. "Aya it's time for lunch." Mya say. I walked down the stairs with my sister and we all ate in silence. "Excuse me." I say while I put on my boots and my coat and walk out the door. I went over too Wendy and Natsu's house. *Knock Knock Knock* "Who's there?" Wendy said in her small voice. "Wendy-Chan it's me Aya." And she opened up the door. "Oh Hi Aya come on in! Come into my room and we'll talk there." I already texted Wendy about what I had to talk about: My mom's journal. I told her all about it and she also thought about it. She said, "I think I might know who it is, But you might not want to know." She couldn't possibly be thinking what I though right? "I-i-i-it's m-m-me r-r-right?" She took a while before answering. "Y-y-y-yea it is...I'm sorry Aya."... NO it couldn't be...but it had lots of proof. I gave up and went home. "Haha well I'll see ya tomorrow Wen-Chan so tell Natsu-San I said Hi. K?" and I went home. I investigated and sneaked into the orphanage and saw my file? WHAT file...that means I really was an orphan.

_**~A year later~**_

They yelled at me since I didn't tell them I knew...They already knew...They never told me...I can't believe this...They knew all this time... I was crying, I couldn't help but keep crying.*Knock Knock*

"Ayane come out of there it's time for lunch. Hurry up and get your lazy butt out of there." Mya said not even using my nickname Aya anymore.

"Fine be out there in a sec." But I didn't move. I looked in the mirror in front of me. My face was red, My eyes were puffy and red, and I looked _terrible_ now. I won't stand this anymore! Good-bye Tia, Mya, and Ben. I wrote a letter,

_'Dear my family,_

_I have ran away. Please don't look for me but I doubt you care. I want to say even though everyone hates me so much I will always love you guys. ^-^ Good bye, Aya'_

I packed my stuff in a backpack and I went to the back of the room. I ran full speed to the window with the backpack in front of me. I had finger less gloves so that the glass won't hurt as much. I trained hard so I could run quickly. *KABOSH* The glass broke and out I was. The alarm started blaring and that was my cue to start running. I ran to the forest in the backyard. I kept running and running. and ran to Fairy Tail a club full of my friends. I ran and ran and meet up with Wendy, Natsu, and Blondie girl. My new life in Fairy Tail was beginning.

_**~Back at the house~**_

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mya asked.

"Calm down... Everyone's here...except for...AYANE where is she?!" Tia asked looking around.

"I bet her lazy butt is still in her room." *SLAP*

"Don't talk about your sister that way! Orphan or not we are still family!" They ran upstairs to Ayane's room but to see a broken window, backpack missing, clothe and money missing, a note on the table, but worse Ayane was missing.

"Oh no! Where is she?!" Ben asked as he looked around.

"Wait I found something, It's a note from Ayane!" Tia exclaimed already opening it.

_'Dear my family,_

_I have ran away. Please don't look for me but I doubt you care. I want to say even though everyone hates me so much I will always love you guys. ^-^ Good bye, Aya'_

Tia, Mya, and Ben were crying. They looked out the window to see a blob of black running and the sound of boots hitting the ground.

* * *

**Haha I'm done for tonight~ See ya later.**

** ~From the love of an Asian girl See ya again Good-Bye**


End file.
